M
by LilyCissa
Summary: Une histoire liant indirectement Gin et Kira, via un personnage inventé tiré d'un de mes roleplay . Yaoi.


M.

Toujours le même cauchemar, toujours les mêmes yeux bleus qui le regardaient sans appréhension, sans peur, avec défi et insolence. Toujours ce même visage doux qui le narguait, qui lui renvoyait à la face tout ce qu'il était. Toujours le même corps brûlant qui ne faisait que hurler son désir, réclamant Shun qui était dans l'impossibilité de se dérober. Ce cauchemar aurait pu être un rêve pour la majorité des autres hommes, mais pas pour Shun, qui n'y voyait que les facettes les plus sombres de son être, reflétées de manière incompréhensible par les miroirs qu'étaient les yeux des femmes. Des femmes qui pour la plupart ne seraient pas contre une nuit avec lui, des femmes sensibles à son charme, à sa beauté et son intelligence. Des femmes dont il ne voulait pas. Des femmes qui l'effrayaient.

« Le sommeil ne te ferait-il pas défaut, Shun-kun ? » Gin avait raison, mais son accent d'Okinawa rendait toute remarque moqueuse. Shun afficha un petit sourire, quasiment identique à celui de son Capitaine.

« Vous croyez ? Pourtant je dors très bien. »

Le sourire de Gin s'étendit, non pas pour marquer un quelconque soulagement, mais bien pour souligner le fait qu'il savait que son Troisième Siège mentait honteusement. Raison de plus pour l'asticoter plus en détail.

« Les femmes sont un passe-temps fatigant, n'est-ce pas ? Plus enivrantes que le saké et encore plus addictives. »

Shun était gêné par cette remarque, mais garda son air impassible et son sourire entendu. Que voulait donc dire Gin ? Sous-entendait-il que Junichirô passait ses nuits dans les bras de prétendantes plus ou moins passagères, ou qu'il se contentait d'en rêver ? Oh, et puis peu importe. La bonne réponse oscillait entre ces deux alternatives. Feignant la confiance, Shun lança alors :

« Très peu résistent à mon charme. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, hein ? »

Touché. Shun en avait rapidement eu assez que les filles lui courent après. Le jeu de la séduction en était devenu truqué, comme si quelqu'un avait voulu piper les dés en sa faveur. A quoi bon jouer quand on sait que l'on va gagner ? Les femmes qui intéressaient Shun étaient celles qui ne voulaient pas de lui. Elles étaient rares, et généralement très têtues. Impossible de leur faire changer d'avis. Soit la bataille n'était qu'une mascarade, soit elle était perdue d'avance. Ne restait plus qu'une solution.

« En effet. Ca pose parfois quelques problèmes. Mais je sais être… persuasif. »

Le sourire de Gin s'effilocha, et il afficha une mine perplexe, face à un Shun qui lui, prenait confiance. Sans que son expression ne change radicalement, une lueur s'était allumée dans les pupilles du Troisième Siège, une lueur que son Capitaine interpréta rapidement, bien que cela ne lui fasse pas exactement plaisir.

« Je vois. » Le sourire de Gin refit surface, toujours plus radieux. « Et les hommes ? »

Ce n'était sûrement qu'une autre moquerie, une autre phrase en l'air balancée par le maître de la poudre aux yeux du Seireitei, mais Junichirô trouvait que ce n'était pas réellement une mauvaise idée. Si ça pouvait lui permettre d'éviter de tuer ses victimes pour ne pas être dénoncé… pourquoi pas ?

Oui, bien évidemment. Que fait un homme qui aime qu'on lui résiste ? N'empêche qu'il fallut du temps à Junichirô pour trouver l'occasion à sa conscience de lui permettre un tel revirement. Longtemps il avait erré dans le Seireitei, et longtemps aussi s'était-il promené dans les faubourgs les plus reculés du Rukongai avant de trouver l'établissement qui lui permettrait peut-être de se 'soigner'.

« … Tout ? »

« Votre limite est celle de Kazuya. Veillez simplement à ne pas le blesser plus que ce qu'il accepte. »

« D'accord. »

Kazuya était un jeune garçon frêle, mais au maintien fier et au regard imperturbable. Le gris-bleu acier de ses prunelles semblait se fixer au loin, sans se poser un instant sur Shun. Ce dernier l'appréciait déjà. Kazu emmena son client jusque dans la chambre qui lui était réservée, et se tourna vivement vers lui :

« C'est ta première fois non ? »

« Ici ? Oui. »

« D'accord. Je suis celui qui accepte le plus de choses dans cet établissement mais j'ai quand même mes limites. Pas de fractures, et pas de blessures au visage, c'est long à soigner et c'est pas très vendeur. Aucune blessure handicapante. Pas d'intrusions hasardeuses. Si je dis 'stop' ou que je fais deux mouvements de la tête vers la gauche, on arrête tout. C'est compris ? »

Shun hocha la tête. Ce regard et cette voix froide lui faisaient de plus en plus envie. Kazuya semblait toujours se détourner de lui, comme s'il n'était pas là, qu'il n'existait pas, qu'il n'avait aucune importance.

Junichirô avait attaché Kazuya au lit, le maintenant par les poignets et laissant ses jambes libres. Même bâillonné, Kazu se débattait et faisait du bruit, exactement comme l'avait demandé Shun. Ce dernier se tenait au-dessus de lui, exhibant un sourire énigmatique, légèrement carnassier, alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien. Joueur, il s'en éloigna alors que ses lèvres frôlaient celles de Kazuya, brûlantes malgré lui. Shun se redressa, glissa ses mains sur le kimono de Kazu, parcourant les manches satinées, et venant se rejoindre sur l'obi, que Shun défit lentement. Le vert et le bleu du kimono s'écartèrent comme le rideau sur la scène blanche et laiteuse d'un théâtre vallonné et percé du lac que formait le nombril. Un sentier brun serpentait jusque sous le tissu que Shun n'avait pas encore écarté, mais qu'il caressait d'une main douce. Cette main remonta rapidement pour attraper l'objet préparé sur la table de chevet, qu'elle approcha ensuite de la peau. La lame du poignard dansait sur la peau brûlante de Kazuya, qui ne put s'empêcher d'arrêter de se débattre, pour gémir doucement. Shun lui lança un regard noir, et Kazu comprit son erreur. Il afficha immédiatement un air apeuré et continua de se débattre… en pensée, car le faire avec son corps devenait dangereux. Shun savait pourtant ce qu'il faisait, alors qu'il laissait la lame mordre l'épiderme de nacre, faisant perler ça et là des filets de sang. Fasciné, Shun resta un moment en contemplation. Ce rouge sombre s'étalant sur ce fond blanc, comme un tableau que l'on retourne alors qu'il n'est pas sec, un tableau vivant, dont la toile se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, au rythme de la respiration haletante de son châssis.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur. Le détonateur de l'explosion mentale de Junichirô. Ce dernier ne put continuer à se retenir et à jouer, et se jeta brutalement sur Kazuya, qui en cria de surprise. Ce n'était pas feint, mais ça plaisait beaucoup à Shun de toute façon. Le serpent semblait être passé à l'attaque, entourant de ses bras le corps de Kazuya comme pour l'étouffer. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, en réalité, ses mains saisissant le cou fragile de Kazu. Comme un signal marquant la sauvagerie naissante du très poli et très courtois Junichirô, le ruban dans ses cheveux lâcha, et une cascade de ténèbres entoura alors son visage, déformé par le sadisme et la folie. Kazuya en avait vu d'autres, mais Shun était vraiment différent. Sa peur… n'était pas feinte. Mêlée de plaisir et d'une certaine passion, la douleur devenait son amie, et la terreur sa compagne. Aucun des autres clients de Kazuya n'avait été si passionné, si entier, si… fascinant. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait déjà atteint ce que n'importe quel masochiste se refuse à atteindre : la jouissance. Shun prit ça comme un autre signal, et mit fin aux jeux.

« T'es flippant. »

Junichirô avait remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, et était en train de détacher Kazuya quand ce dernier lâcha cette remarque. Les iris gris acier se plantèrent dans ceux brun vert de Shun aucune réaction. Ce dernier se contenta de sourire de cette manière énigmatique, qui exprimait tout et rien, selon les interprétations qu'on pouvait en faire.

La situation semblait bonne pour tout le monde, mais ce n'était que poudre aux yeux, encore. Shun avait tellement prit l'habitude de côtoyer Ichimaru Gin et Aizen Sôsuke qu'il semblait s'être perdu dans une autre de leurs chimères. Et pourtant, impossible que leur influence s'étende jusqu'à Kazuya. Impossible… Là, c'était que le destin ou quelque chose de pire encore le poursuivait.

Ce mouvement que Kazuya avait fait lors de leur dernière séance, son regard, de plus en plus nuageux, doux et fin comme du coton, sa peau qui trahissait le manque de talent de comédien de son propriétaire… Shun s'était attaché à Kazuya parce que ce dernier restait détaché. Si Kazuya s'attachait… Shun fuirait. Kazu le savait. Il le savait, alors qu'il avait étendu machinalement le cou pour chercher les lèvres de Shun. Il le savait, alors qu'il avait posé une main douce sur la cuisse de son client, que ce dernier ne reviendrait plus. Kazuya avait franchi la mince ligne qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement fixée, et aucun retour n'était plus possible. Il n'avait fait qu'une erreur : montrer à Junichirô qu'il l'aimait.

Désormais, Shun était seul. Gin était parti, le laissant lui et Kira Izuru derrière, comme deux chiens qu'on abandonne le long de la route des vacances. Kazuya lui aussi était parti, sa gorge s'étant vidée d'un sang pur et sombre, de cette couleur que Shun affectionnait tant. Evidemment, il lui restait Kira. Ce pauvre petit être, pitoyable d'avoir été abandonné par son maître, et pourtant assez fort pour continuer à vivre et supporter le poids de la responsabilité de toute une division. Ce seul petit fait suffisait à Shun pour garder envers son Vice-Capitaine un certain respect. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour l'empêcher le taquiner et reprendre le rôle laissé vacant par Gin. Kira était plus beau quand on lisait le désespoir sur son visage. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau transpirait la souffrance, le poids de la trahison de celui qu'on pensait son mentor, en qui on avait toute confiance. Tout son être hurlait de douleur, et pourtant, Kira restait maître de lui-même, sérieux, rigoureux, ne laissant jamais ses sentiments ou sa vie privée empiéter sur son devoir de Vice-Capitaine de la Troisième Division.

Il n'empêche que Kira et son Troisième Siège semblaient avoir tout d'un coup été promus, grimpant chacun d'un barreau sur l'échelle de la hiérarchie du Gotei 13. Et pourtant, Shun gardait une longueur d'avance sur Kira, se permettant de le taquiner… voire plus. Parfois, la dépression de Kira reculait mais Shun était toujours la pour le faire replonger. Izuru était moins séduisant s'il semblait heureux.

« Encore là Junichirô-san ? »

« Je m'ennuie dans mes appartements. Je suis venu voir si tout allait bien ici. » Le sourire de Shun s'étendit légèrement. « Ce n'est pas une mince affaire pour vous depuis que Gin est parti. »

« Cessez d'en parler ainsi. D'ailleurs, n'en parlez pas tout court, ça me fera des vacances. »

« Ah. Désolé. Je suis toujours aussi inconvenant. Mais vous semblez pâle… » Kira Izuru est toujours pâle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Soyez direct, Junichirô-san. » Kira s'était redressé, plantant un regard agacé dans celui de son subordonné un peu trop insolent à son goût. Ce regard plaisait à Shun, au moins autant que l'air pitoyable que Kira gardait en permanence sur le visage. C'était un doux mélange, comme l'expression d'une bête blessée qui refuse de se laisser mourir et vous envoie sa fierté au visage. Shun ferait n'importe quoi pour laisser à Kira cette expression, quitte à devoir le blesser continuellement. Ce n'était ni très difficile, ni véritablement nécessaire, d'ailleurs. Kira semblait assez doué pour se blesser lui-même.

« Je m'inquiète pour vous, c'est tout. »

« …Je n'y crois pas. » Izuru avait cessé de croire au bluff de Shun en même temps que celui de Gin.

« Vous devriez : je suis sincère. Vous avez assez travaillé pour ce soir, vous pouvez au moins vous permettre une tasse de thé. »

« Je suppose. »

Kira décida de déposer les armes pour aujourd'hui. Peu importait si Shun bluffait ou non, une chose était sûre : s'il pouvait se détendre et arrêter de penser au travail pour un moment, ça lui ferait du bien. Même s'il devait encore se coltiner ce serpent de Fujimoriô.

Jamais Kira n'aurait pensé que son Troisième Siège puisse faire un thé aussi excellent. L'arôme était délicat, mais n'agressait pas le palais par une infusion excessive. La chaleur de l'eau était parfaite, assez pour réchauffer la gorge, rafraîchir le corps, sans rien brûler. Un équilibre parfait. Kira en était soufflé, et se mura dans le silence pour mieux profiter de ce moment. En face de lui, Shun contemplait la scène, amusé. Kira était un animal de compagnie particulièrement fascinant, en réalité.

« Gin vous a fait beaucoup de mal. »

« Ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne connaissez pas. »

« Qui vous dit que je n'y connais rien ? Il était mon Capitaine également. »

« Vous êtes froid, moqueur, égoïste et je-m'en-foutiste. Vous n'en avez rien à faire. » Bien vu, Izuru. Mais Shun avait une autre qualité : le bluff, toujours le bluff.

« Et si ce n'était qu'une façade ? »

Cette affirmation suffit à faire naître le doute dans l'esprit de Kira, qui détaillait Shun comme s'il ne le connaissait pas.

« Je veux dire… j'avoue que j'ai une certaine facilité à mentir… Ce n'est pas très louable et si ça peut vous rassurer, ça joue souvent contre moi. Comme maintenant. Je suis sincère. »

« Je vois. »

« … On avale sans broncher mes couleuvres mais la vérité est généralement plus difficile à croire. Quelle ironie. »

Shun gardait pourtant le même visage impassible et légèrement souriant. Les traits de Kira se firent plus doux, et restaient pourtant toujours aussi fiers, et aussi abattus.

« Vous avez raison. » Impossible pour Kira d'articuler le moindre mot supplémentaire.

Kira se demandait ce qui lui avait pris. Cet éclair de lucidité désespérant venait se caler entre deux sessions d'inactivité cérébrale, seule chose pouvant expliquer ce qu'il faisait maintenant, attaché à deux crochets installés sur le sol à cet effet, et Shun au-dessus de lui. Ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un mot, s'était contenté de guider un Izuru muet lui aussi, qui semblait résister mollement à quelque chose qui se situait entre le harcèlement sexuel et le viol. C'était insuffisant pour Shun, mais pas encore réellement déplaisant. Mais quand il lia les chevilles de Kira ensemble, il sut que sa rechute n'était pas inutile.

Izuru commença à se débattre, criant de toutes ses forces, tordant son corps dans toutes les directions, comme un fétu de paille balloté par le vent. Shun, fasciné, était assez fort physiquement pour retenir les chevilles de Kira, dont le corps ondulait gracieusement. C'était magnifique. La peur et le désespoir dans les yeux bleus de son Vice-Capitaine, ces joues rouges de honte et d'humiliation, cette peau chaude et frissonnante qui ne demandait qu'une chose : que Shun continue ce qu'il avait commencé. Revenant exactement au-dessus de Kira, Junichirô réussit à le calmer d'un simple regard. Il passa sa main sur la joue du blond, comme s'il caressait un mouton qu'il s'apprêtait à abattre. Cette main glissa ensuite vers le shihakushô qu'il écarta, avant de défaire l'obi. Shun prenait son temps, savourant chaque instant comme s'il allait mourir juste après. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas si loin de la vérité. L'expression de Kira, les mouvements et la chaleur de son corps suffisaient à transformer Shun. Celui-ci perdit sa sempiternelle maîtrise de lui-même, et se jeta sur sa proie tremblante, tremblant tout autant.

Il ne fut pas moins brutal qu'à son habitude, même si Kira n'était qu'un novice dans ce domaine. Le blond supporta néanmoins les traitements infligés par Shun, pour une raison qu'il ne voulait sûrement pas s'avouer. Et une fois que tout fut terminé, le silence s'était installé, pesant et lourd de conséquences.

« Juni… » Kira lança un regard de chien battu à Shun, qui aussitôt se détourna de lui, lui montrant le dos.

« Ne dites rien. Ne m'aimez pas. Ne vous attachez pas. »

Kira était assez intelligent pour ne pas croire qu'il s'agissait là d'un quelconque complexe d'infériorité, et restait donc perplexe. Puis, une partie de la solution lui apparaissait. Oui, il comprenait. Izuru se força à prendre un air sévère, contenant des larmes inexplicables qui venaient cogner contre ses yeux, comme remontées d'une source profonde et tourbillonnante. Quand Shun se retourna, Kira lui planta son regard bleu azur directement dans les prunelles, l'étouffant d'une fierté blessée, d'une douleur lancinante et d'un désespoir infini. Jamais Kira Izuru n'avait été si beau. Magnifique même. Junichirô aurait pu passer des heures à contempler ce visage dont les traits se déformaient sous l'impact d'une souffrance que la plupart des gens ne pourraient pas endurer. Jamais un fardeau n'avait été porté si dignement et si superbement que celui de Kira.

Quand Shun partit, laissant Kira avec lui-même, il pria pour qu'Izuru ne s'attache jamais à lui.

Quand Kira laissa Shun partir, il s'affaissa sur le sol, désemparé et désorienté. Ses souffrances ne s'arrêteraient jamais. Il ne le voulait pas. Sa vie oscillerait entre les pics de passion et de plaisir dont la douleur ferait intégralement partie, et la peur de voir ces pics diminuer ou cesser totalement. Shun était tel une drogue : même si on savait que ça faisait mal, que ça allait nous tuer un jour ou l'autre, on recommençait, on recommencerait jusqu'à ce que l'ivresse nous emporte, jusqu'à ce que l'on en oublie tout, jusqu'à son nom.

Kira Izuru se mit alors à sourire avec hésitation, avant de craquer sous le flot des émotions contradictoires, et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.


End file.
